This invention relates to a bed frame and more particularly to a bed frame which is ideally suited for use with a water mattress or bed.
Conventional water bed frames are normally comprised of a great number of parts which add to the expense thereof and which make the frames difficult to assemble and disassemble. Additionally, the conventional water bed frames do not have any under-bed storage. Further, the conventional water bed frames do not provide a water-tight enclosure for the water bed so that a puncture in the water bed results in considerable water damage.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a simplified bed frame for a water mattress or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame for a water mattress or the like which is comprised of a pair of identical frame members which are secured together.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame for a water mattress or the like comprised of a pair of identical frame members which may be nested within one another during shipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame for a water mattress or the like which is constructed of molded plastic material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame which substantially reduces the number of parts normally employed in a bed frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame which is easily assembled and disassembled.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame for a water mattress or the like which is extremely strong and durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame for a water mattress or the like which provides a water-tight enclosure for the water bed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame which is refined in appearance.